Iron Man 3: The Official Game
** M.O.D.O.K. (Aldrich Killian) Other Characters: * Oscorp * Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** **** ***** *** *** Items: * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** S.D.C.A. (Suit Development Contest Armor) * * * * * Vehicles: * Java storyline: Featured Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Supporting Characters: * J.A.R.V.I.S. Antagonists: * A.I.M. ** Extremis Soldiers *** Ellen Brandt *** Edward Savin *** Numerous unnamed Extremis soldiers ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * Mandarin (Trevor Slattery) * Iron Patriot Armor Other Characters: * Pepper Potts * President Ellis * U.S. Army Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** Items: * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** ** * * Vehicles: * | Story = After the events of Iron Man 3, Stark Industries is attacked by A.I.M. soldiers. He wonders why they still fight after the death of their leader. During the battle, Tony's armor gets damaged. With the help of J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony sets up the Mark III armor to fight. He decides the armor isn't enough and pulls out blueprints for other armors and starts building them. As Tony continues to fight A.I.M. Drones, Jet-Pack Troopers, Super Synthoids, Gear Heads and unstable and Super Extremis Soldiers; he meets a red armored individual that calling himself "Crimson Dynamo." The Crimson Dynamo accuses Stark of being cowardly for stopping weapons development. Tony, in turn, accuses Dynamo of being a cheap imitation of himself. After a harsh battle, Crimson Dynamo retreats to Stark's calls of cowardice. J.A.R.V.I.S. then informs Stark of the Crimson Dynamo's identity as Russian ex-military. Tony then wonders why he would help A.I.M.. Stark then encounters a seemingly armored individual who he taunts, calling him another second rate copy-cat. The individual then claims to be the evolution to Stark's technology. Tony then realizes the individual actually modified his body into a weapon. After a fight, while retreating, the individual says he has something special planned for Tony. While talking to Pepper, Tony says that while he didn't know him something about him seemed familiar. Fighting further, Dynamo appears again, claiming people like Stark are the problem with his country, glorifying themselves over over their country. Tony retorts by accusing Dynamo of stealing his armor from the Russian government. Dynamo claims the government betrayed their people first. After another battle, Dynamo retreats with promises of revolution funded by A.I.M.. Stark talks to J.A.R.V.I.S., asking about A.I.M.'s funds, which, he replies are still frozen. Tony then wonders if perhaps the other "armored" individual is or knows who is funding the operation, with his apparent personal stake in it. Still fighting A.I.M., Stark finds a monster with a giant head. Stark is disgusted by it, to which the figure retorts that Tony is always disgusted by what he causes. Stark becomes confused questions the creature to which it responds by saying that all that Stark needed to know was that it was M.O.D.O.K. After fighting, M.O.D.O.K. retreats and Stark is informed by J.A.R.V.I.S. that during his fight, his files for the Extremis project were taken by A.I.M., though only half of the files were there, the others in Stark Tower. Figuring that A.I.M. would learn this Iron Man heads to New York. Once in New York, Iron Man finds a person made out of energy contained in a suit, leading the A.I.M. forces there. He taunts Stark, but Stark says he can help him return to normal, doubting A.I.M. could turn him back. However, Living Laser says that A.I.M. made him powerful and that he was there to steal the Extremis. After fighting the Living Laser says that he got what he came for and escapes. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Stark that Living Laser downloaded part of his self trough Iron Man's fiber optics and with what he downloaded, A.I.M. can now stabilize the Extremis. Once again facing the bodily modified individual, Stark questions him. He reveals that he is Ezekiel Stane, son of Obediah Stane, and claims that, though a lousy father, Obediah should have inherited the company to Ezekiel. After Ezekiel retreats, Tony has Pepper look up if Obediah had a son. Potts finds that Stane was paying Ezekiel's mother, who wasn't his wife, for her silence. Ezekiel found out after Obediah's death. While once again fighting Iron Man, an increasingly desperate Living Laser accuses Stark of attempting to ruin his life, saying that the only way Stane will return his body is by doing what he wants. Stark once again offers to turn him back, though in a jail cell. After fighting The Living Laser escapes and Stark realizes that he tried to hack him again, but figures his newly set up defenses where enough. Tony wonders along with Pepper who the leader of A.I.M. is, being either M.O.D.O.K. or Stane. At this M.O.D.O.K. appears. M.O.D.O.K. appears with a new body and claims that Stark took away all he had, to which Stark replies that he doesn't know him. Tony tells him that if he wanted to hurt him he could've sent all soldiers after him. M.O.D.O.K. replies that he will first destroy everything Stark holds dear. M.O.D.O.K. escapes and Tony tries to follow him with the Stark Satellite but the whole infrastructure was taken over from its core in China. Tony realizes that The Living Laser didn't try to steal from him during their last battle, but instead left a Trojan Horse. The only way for him to recover his systems is heading to China. Once in China tony encounters the Crimson Dynamo, who tells him that A.I.M. will share the Extremis technology with him after killing Stark. Stark doubts this, telling him they sent him to slow him down. Iron Man finally takes down the Crimson Dynamo and J.A.R.V.I.S. informs him that M.O.D.O.K. and Stane are trying to take control of Stark's system, using it to take control of military and civilian systems across the world. Finding Stark, Living Laser informs him that Stane can being back his body if he kills Tony. Stark tells him that they'll just get rid of him. They fight and Iron Man is forced to destroy Living Laser's suit, dispersing him. Calling Pepper, Tony finds her taken hostage by Stane who reveals his plan to use Potts to steal all of Stark's resources then kill her. Quickly finding Stane, Tony demands he let Pepper go. Ezekiel remarks that Stark is his mentor, having learned how to ruin lives from him. He informs Tony that Pepper is in an electric chair with the power slowly building. After defeating Stane, Stark gets a call from Potts, telling him that she is safe, having been rescued by James Rhodes while he distracted Stane, just like he had planned. Pepper tells Tony what she heard from Stane: By uploading his consciousness into the system, M.O.D.O.K. plans to control all Stark Tech, making it seem like Stark Industries attacked the world. Finding M.O.D.O.K. he reveals he was once Aldrich Killian, having backed up his consciousness before his death at the hands of Pepper Potts. After battle, M.O.D.O.K. claims that it is too late as his consciousness is fully uploaded to the Stark Network. Iron Man claims that that was exactly what he wanted. He then proceeds to destroy the network, destroying M.O.D.O.K. as well. Pepper berates Tony for destroying the network, though Stark says they can rebuild, with a new network: Stark Resilient. | Cast = * Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Tom Wayland as Zeke Stane and Living Laser / Arthur Parks * Nick Sullivan as M.O.D.O.K. * Jeff Bottoms as Crimson Dynamo and J.A.R.V.I.S. * Khristine Hvam as Pepper Potts * Ty Jones as Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine / Iron Patriot | Notes = * While the Android and iOS version of the game serve the purpose of a sequel to Iron Man 3, the Java version is an adaptation of said movie instead. | Trivia = * Numerous Oscorp billboards can be seen in the New York City stage. | Links = }} Category:Christos N. Gage/Writer